Urats Lu Shangs While Skilling Guide
Category:Fishing =Urats Lu Shang's While Skilling Guide= The Guide What is Different About This Guide? The goal of this guide is to provide newcomers to fishing a way to skill up without having to worry too much about getting all the moat carps required for Lu Shangs, a rod pretty much required to go past 50 fishing. What Are Some Common Mistakes New Fishers Make? Selling your moat carps. This is a very bad move if you ever intend to go past 50 fishing. Speaking from experience, I sold almost all of mine until I hit my 30s, and now sitting at lv 45 I've caught my 10,000th moat carp, and know that if I hadn;t sold them I'd have Lu Shangs already. Trust me, trade in every fish you catch. How do I Know How Many Moat Carps I've Caught? Ufanne in Port San d'Oria will tell you sometimes when clicked, exactly how many carps you've traded in. Suggested Requirements Cooking It is an extremely huge asset to have cooking leveled to the 30s beforehand, allowing you to craft your own bait, lowering fishing's already low cost even lower. Woodworking Once you get lu shangs, it will only be a matter of time before it breaks. Having 80+ woodworking will provide you a way to fix your rod without having to run back to town. Just bring a stack of light crystals with you. Levels 1-11 Area: West Ronfaure Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Ball Target: Moat Carp This is pretty much the #1 spot to catch moat carps. Using this set up, about 49/50 of your catches will be carps. You'll hook the occasional item, just watch for the !!!, and the music changes. Levels 11-27 Area: Port San d'Oria Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Paste Target: Tricolored Carp Using this set up, you should hook a tricolored carp about 1/3 of the time. The rest will be moat carps, the rare Gold Carp, and the occasional item. By 27 you should be almost 1/3-1/2 of the way to lu shangs, while skilling! Think about it. Levels 28-40 Area: Ferry Rod: Halcyon Rod Bait: Minnow Targets: Bluetail, Cone Calamary, Noble Lady For now you get to take a break from the carps and get a change of scenery. Head over to the ferry between mhaura and selbina, and get ready for some harder fish. Once again, stay away from the !!! fish and you'll be fine. If you use the profits from these fish to buy more moat carps, you'll quickly find it very much within your grasp. Stay away from "You have a bad feeling" and "terrible feeling" as these increase the chance your rod may break. Levels 41-56 Area: Al Zahbi Rod: Hume Fishing Rod Bait: Insect Paste Target: Sazanbaligi Once again, we're back to the moat carps. If you purchased moat carps in stacks from 28-40 you should be almost 1/2-2/3 of the way by now, and this is the last step. 3/4 of the fish you hook will be moat carps, the rest will be Sazanbaligis. These guys give some very pretty skill ups, and you'll have your lu shangs by level 50. Levels 56-61 Area: Ferry Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod (use this from here on out) Bait: Slice of Bluetail Target: Bhefhel Marlin Trade every one of these guys in to Zaldon. You'll be wanting/needing the rings rewarded from the pirates/birgands charts quests later on. Save them. Levels 62-76 Area: Sauromugue Champaign Bait: Meatball Target: Silver Shark These guys can be traded into Zaldon, or maybe sold on the AH for a bit of profit. Levels 77-90 Area: Nashmau Bait: Shrimp Lure Target: Mercanbaligi / Ahtapot This is where your profits start to go overboard. Personally I'd suggest setting your homepoint right here and just focusing on grinding to 90, since the trip to Nashmau is such a headache. To get to Nashmau quickly, first take the Chamber of Passage teleport to Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Head to H-8 on the first map and take the portal there, then take the portal on your left in the room you appear in. Do this one more time. You should be facing north now. If you exit this room and go outside you should be in Caedarva Mire at J-10. Now head west (careful of the one imp just outside) and you'll come to Nashmau. Should take about 5 minutes of running, less if you have a form of +Movement speed. Levels 90-100, The Ebisu Talk to Irmilant in Rabao to begin the quest Indomitable Spirit. This quest will net you the ultimate of all rods, The Ebisu, which is unbreakable. You'll need the GP item Serpent Rumors to start the quest. Step 1: Gugs Area: Open sea route to Al Zahbi / Open sea route to Mhaura Rod: Lu Shang's Fishing Rod Bait: Meatball Target Fish: Gugrusaurus Zaldon Reward: Saber Shoot 1/200 chance This is where your level 80 woodworking comes in handy, as these guys sometimes break Lu Shang's Fishing Rod. Bring a stack of light crystals. Step 2: Liks Area: Lufaise Meadows (Leremieu Lagoon) Rod: Lu Shangs Bait: Minnow Target Fish: Lik Zaldon Reward: Opal Silk 1/200 chance? By now you should be level 100 fishing, and the ebisu is now yours. Congratulations on doing something few have accomplished! You may now feel free to sell your old lu shangs on the ah for several million gil or so, and go make some cash with your new rod!